


Grasshearts

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: What could be nicer than relaxing on the grass
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Grasshearts

“We should be on our way.” Orochimaru called out to the figure lying in the tall grass. It had not been that difficult to locate him. Even when he didn’t want to, he somehow always managed to find Jiraiya. “We’ve done everything that we can. The village needs us.”

“Orochi.” Jiraiya’s tone was lazy but the oaf did not move. “It was fun wasn’t it? Being out of Konoha for a bit. I haven’t had a mission like this since we were Chuunins. You remember being Chuunins?” Jiraiya chuckled. “The days passed us by so quickly. Even for this. Especially for this.” He said softly. “It’s nice.”

“Well.” Orochimaru admitted before he rolled his eyes. “I have to admit that as exciting as things were, I prefer not to be thrown about so violently. I also.” He admitted. “Like how fearless and naïve they were. That’s not something that you see very often. It is so rare.” He said as he sat by Jiraiya. The grass tickled. “So rare to find civilians that don’t hate shinobi on sight.”

“Tell me about it. It’s so rare to feel like actual people deserving of stuff.” Jiraiya murmured before he sat up a bit. Orochimaru watched his profile for a bit before he stared across the landscape. “It’s nice to see the world outside the village. To see people beyond shinobi. To see people not deep in despair all the time.”

“It really is.” Orochimaru moved his hand so he could gently tease Jiraiya’s forehead protector off. He knew that Jiraiya kept the Konoha one on his person but this one that showed his link to the toads… it somehow suited him better. With all the things that he liked to say. He was still a dreamer. A man of hope. “We should still go back soon.”

“We will. We can’t exactly run away.” Jiraiya laughed. “Although that would be funny as hell wouldn’t it Orochimaru? Think about what sensei would say! The village would collapse in shock.” He snickered. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at Jiraiya’s joking around.

“They would send the princess after us.” He pointed out and Jiraiya gave a low hiss. “We wouldn’t get very far. She would destroy us both you more than me. She would know that it was your idea right away. Maybe.” Orochimaru mused. “Dan might go easy on me.” That made Jiraiya snort before he groaned.

“Princess would kill me.” He agreed. “But you would go with me?” He raised his hand and shielded his eyes before he reached for Orochimaru’s back. The warmth of Jiraiya’s hand on his lower back made him smile. “You would run with me Orochi?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Haven’t I already proved that I’m ready to tag along at a moment’s notice?” Orochimaru laughed softly. He leaned over Jiraiya and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I don’t want to stay without you. I think we’ve already gone over that.”

“A snake in toad territory how entertaining.” Jiraiya mused and Orochimaru smiled. “I don’t want you running off either. Everyone always wants you. After you. Your attention and your work. You’re better off with me. Even if everyone else hunts you down for it. You smile more.”

“You make me smile.” Orochimaru smiled before he kissed Jiraiya again. “You’ve always made me smile one way or another but now that you’re by my side I smile even more.” A crush had turned to love. He couldn’t and wouldn’t leave Jiraiya. He doubted the man could leave him either. They had each other and they balanced each other. “The trouble I would find if I weren’t with you.”

“And the other way around.” Jiraiya laughed softly. He pulled on Orochimaru’s hand until he slumped across him. “You know how long I’ve been chasing after you?” He plucked a blade of grass from next to them before he bent and twisted it. “Years I’ve ran so I could be next to you.”

Orochimaru watched the blade of grass form a heart before he sank his fingers into Jiraiya’s hair. He had always wondered about it as a child. As an adult he could finally do the things he had wondered about. “I ran so you would be able to someday. I always knew you would eventually catch up.” He pressed a kiss to Jiraiya’s cheek before he watched the man under him. “We’re getting nostalgic.”

“Blame the civilians. They have all these festivals and holidays and it is so easy isn’t it Orochimaru? To feel connected to them.” Jiraiya’s kiss was simple and slow. Orochimaru fell into it easily. “I just want moments with you. Not as if we can go all back home. You would kill me if I made a huge gesture.”

“Hm.” Orochimaru ducked his head and pressed his face against Jiraiya’s chest. It was hard to hide things from Jiraiya. They spoke or found things out so quickly but with this mood… “I bought a house.”

“A new safe house?” Jiraiya softly asked and Orochimaru grinned.

“No.” He raised his head before he kissed Jiraiya. “Move in with me? I bought us a house. You can even let your brats come through from time to time.”

“You bought a-“ Jiraiya stared at him before he laughed. “Seriously? You bought a house. You bought… us? A place and you want me to move in.” Jiraiya’s laughter shook Orochimaru’s body. “You want us to move in?”

“We’re always together as it is.” Orochimaru pointed out. “At this point it should be…official.” He took the blade of grass that Jiraiya had bent into a heart. “I was going to wait until the festival back in Konoha but this seems like the perfect time to ask.”

“And you wonder why I’m so in love with you.” Jiraiya whispered. “The civilians celebrate a day of love and what do we do? Plan our future together.”

“We can do both.” Orochimaru murmured. “Celebrate the love that grew and changed. Plan our future. Watch each other’s backs.” This warmth he had… he would never let it go. “In every way that counts we are a team.” He kissed Jiraiya until Jiraiya rolled them on their sides. They linked hands and kissed in the tall grass. It felt perfect.


End file.
